


The Problem (?) with Eavesdropping

by Dexidoodle



Series: Graduation Day [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Don't Give Warnings, good luck, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:50:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexidoodle/pseuds/Dexidoodle
Summary: When you hear things that were not meant for your ears... and that's totally fine.One Shot, Unbeta'd... Probably doesn't deserve the E rating :P





	The Problem (?) with Eavesdropping

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a Tumblr post that said "I want another fanfic just like this fanfic... only different"  
> Hence the Graduation day Trilogy. 3 stories all different and independent of each other... but the same... kinda.

_"So?"_

_"I'm not answering that."_

_*Snort* "You do understand what 'Truth or Dare' is, right?"_

_*Silence*_

_"You agreed to play. You can't back out now, not now that it's your turn. Not after I just streaked the restricted section... Madam Pince will never look at me the same way again... and I swear that book whistled at me."_

_*Protracted Silence* "I want to change to Dare."_

_" 'Mione... Truth... or pay the forfeit!"_

_"Truth... truth... truth... truth..."_

_"Oh Gods, Alright!" ... *Stony Silence* ... "The Headmaster"_

_*Collective Gasps*_

He was not entirely sure that he was not one of the young women who had gasped along with that absurd confession. He stepped back in shock and his back bumped into the shelf behind him. Luckily there was no sound to betray his presence. He stepped forwards again and strained to hear what was being said in the conversation that he had inadvertently stumbled upon while looking for a volume on the ancient bylaws governing the forbidden forests borders outside of the schools influence.

"Ummm... wait a minute... let me get this straight" That was Miss Weasley again, the apparent instigator of the little game taking place on the other side of the shelving. "The man or woman you ideally want to be the one to take your virginity... is Headmaster Snape?"

... "Yes" ...

"Are you mental?" That was Miss Abbott, she had recently confessed that she had lost her virginity to a Muggle boy named Lawrence in the alleyway outside of a cinema. It was what had made him stop to listen, with great amusement, in the first place.

"You absolutely _have_ to elaborate on _that_." Miss Turpin, trust a Ravenclaw to press for more information.

"I most certainly do not..." Miss Granger, indignant and embarrassed. "I answered the question truthfully, it's my turn to put it to the next person... Luna... Truth or Dare?"

"I thought you and Ronald had..." Miss Lovegood breezed.

"Ewww... No!... LALALA." Miss Weasley again.

"No." Miss Granger said firmly.

"Seriously Granger, you can't just blurt out that you want to have sex with Snape and just leave it at that." Was that Miss Parkinson? What the deuce was she doing there?

He dared to move a few of the books aside and peered through the gap that he had created to see what was actually going on.

All four of the houses were indeed represented in the untidy circle. It seemed that the 7th and 8th year ladies had gathered in the library on the eve of graduation to humiliate each other for some reason. An odd gathering to be sure but it seemed it was also an enlightening one to the Headmaster who had happened upon it.

Miss Granger was the center of attention... of course she was, considering the bombshell she had just dropped on her startled peers. Each of the young ladies were gazing at her with differing levels of curiosity and disgust. He supposed his feelings should have been hurt by the latter.

Granger was looking at each of the intensely interested faces around her in turn, her eyes wide and her face flushed. She was one of the most famous witches in existence, but the spotlight was something that she was not comfortable with, unlike her fellow golden triad member, Mr Weasley, who seemed to be steaming his way through every unattached female in the castle (a few attached ones, as well) if his detention record was anything to go by. He was thriving on his fame, lapping it up like a dog with full access to its balls.

Miss Granger shifted uncomfortably on the cushion that she was planted on.

"I have a list...' She said quietly, sighing in resignation.

There were groans... of course she had a list pertaining to her potential illicit paramours.

"You're not going to make this boring are you?" Miss Dunbar whined, receiving a frosty glare from Miss Granger as she fished about in the little beaded bag she always seemed to carry around with her.

"When Harry intimated that his first time was... awkward, sorry Gin," Miss Granger began with a grimace at Mr Potters better half... she was waved off impatiently. "I began to think about who would potentially maximise the overall experience for me." She said, drawing out a slightly crumpled roll of parchment. "I don't want to have to eventually contribute a horror story like some of you have, the next time this sort of thing came up... and I've heard some truly horrendous stories that I can never unhear."

There was a smattering of titters and Miss Bones (shy and retiring Susan Bones?) took to her feet for a grandiose bow, earning a smattering of good natured applause and laughter.

When the ribbing and chuckles had died out, and Miss Bones had flopped back down onto her pillow, Miss Granger unrolled the parchment hesitantly. "I made a list of likely candidates from people I knew and tolerated, and then listed the Pros and Cons for each person...This is my list for Headmaster Snape, it's the only list I kept..."

She nibbled her bottom lip for a while as she looked down at her own tidy but cramped handwriting. She looked back up at the attentive faces and drew in a long breath.

The Headmaster pressed his face in between the books...and cast a charm to enhance the sound of her soft timbred voice in his ear.

"I obviously opted for an older man." She began sheepishly with a blush. "I wanted someone with experience and maturity and someone who would take the time to... you know... but that aside, I'll start with physical attributes."

She cleared her throat like she was about to give a serious and authoritative educational lecture.

"You all know that I helped Madam Pomfrey in the infirmary and that I was the one who continued with his care after... well, afterwards. I got quite familiar with his body in general."

There was an obvious shuffling as several of the young women moved forwards on their respective cushions or chairs, their attention fully engaged.

"You know he's very tall and slim. I was surprised to find how muscular he was..." Her warm eyes became unfocused for a moment and she stared off into the space in front of her. "Quite defined... lithe..." She shook herself and looked back down at her parchment. "He's very scarred but underneath that, his skin is positively luminous, like ivory."

"He's not handsome though, is he... having good skin is one thing but do you really want that face straining over you?" Miss Bulstrode would pay for that.

There were sniggers and snorts and Miss Grangers caramel eyes blazed as they cut to the Slytherin girl.

"He might not be handsome in the traditional sense but I happen to find him quite striking." She snapped in retaliation. "Have you ever looked at his eyes?... Black as pitch and bottomless, you could fall into those eyes and never come out again, and he has such long luxurious lashes to frame them and they're so intense and deep. He has lovely high cheekbones and an aristocratic brow. Have you not noticed that he can have an entire conversation with just his eyebrows? You know exactly what he's thinking when he cocks one of those things at you." She began to speak quite passionately, much to the surprise of her peers and to the man who listened in, one aisle over. "His lips are thin but they have this cute little cupids bow that... and really... the nose! It's like the beak of a bird of prey... and you know what they say about men with big noses. And big feet, he has lovely feet! And don't even get me started on his hands. Merlin... just imagine what he could do with those hands! You've seen him brew right? His hands are like a whole other entity, fine boned with long graceful fingers."

She paused for breath and they thought that she was done expounding on the traits that drew her to the Headmaster and led her to want to offer up her virginity to him... figuratively, of course. No one was silly enough not to see this for what it was. Fantasy.

It seemed that she wasn't done.

"Haven't you seen him brew? Every move is exacting and skilled... deliberate and sensual." She was lost in her own head now, her eyes vacant in a thousand yard stare. "Can't you imagine what it would be like to be the object of such intense focus, such meticulous care, such... vigorous diligence..." 

She ran her tongue over her bottom lip absently and Headmaster Snape shifted restlessly in his hidden spot, his hot dark eyes boring into the young woman seated across from him.

"And his voice. " She groaned wantonly. "I swear, a girl could come just from the vibration in that deep baritone alone. How many times have I almost slid off my chair when he's made his morning announcements. And the way he moves... he glides, he stalks with such elegance, like a jungle cat on the prowl... That's it, he's a cross between a jungle cat and a bird of prey." She whispered to herself. "and he's so intelligent, a genius... I think that's what's sexiest of all... not to mention how brave and resilient and strong and loyal and commanding... oh and he loves so very deeply... Can you imagine?..." 

Her voice petered off and a dense silence fell over the group of young woman... so heavy that even if a pin were to drop, it would sound like an explosion in the still air.

Ginevra Weasley stood up from her position on the floor and made her way cautiously over to where Miss Granger sat, deflated on her cushion and almost panting with barely suppressed emotion. Miss Weasley hunkered down in front of Miss Granger and took hold of one of her hands.

"Hermione?" Miss Weasley asked quietly, haltingly "Are you... in love... with Severus Snape?"

The young womans warm caramel eyes widened and her bottom lip began to tremble. In a flurry of urgent and somewhat panicked movement, she stuffed the parchment roughly into her little bag, threw off Miss Weasleys conciliatory hand and all but flew from the library.

The ladies left seated in the library exchanged long looks with each other.

"I had a bit of a crush on Snape in my third year." Miss Greengrass said softly. "You know, when he gave that lecture on the use of succulents in healing balms...she's dead right about that voice of his."

Headmaster Snape did not hear this.. he had already left the library and was prowling the corridors for a certain fleeing Gryffindor 8th year.

His head was full to capacity and whirling with what he had heard.

An intelligent and beautiful young woman with an penchant for all that was virtuous and bright... loved him. And she could write a properly worded and grammatically correct, long winded essay on all of his finer points no less.

Why was he seeking her though? There was no way he could act on such a thing. She was a student. Granted, she was an adult student and a war hero... but a student none the less.

At least, she was until tomorrow. Tomorrow she would NOT be a student. 

He ceased his search abruptly, skidding to a stop in the middle of an innocuous corridor. He could not approach her now. He was the Headmaster. 

Tomorrow.

***

The combined graduation feast for the 7th and 8th years was in full swing when a lone school owl winging its way into the great hall. Hermione Granger was not sitting at the Gryffindor table by that stage, she was hiding in the ladies bathroom, not able to face her fellow female students after the evening befores display of very bad judgement. The owl circled the room a few times before sailing out of the double doors and into the entrance hall and then down the corridor.

Hermiones head was cradled in her hands as she sat on the closed lid of the loo. How could she ever face her peers again?... Every single one of the girls... and now, probably their siblings, boyfriends and parents... cousins, neighbours (probably)... knew of her pathetic unrequited affection for her former potions professor, then DADA professor, now Headmaster. She was mortified. How could she just spew out all of that garbage? 

She looked up suddenly, eyeing the closed and bolted door as a strange tapping sounded from the other side. She released the bolt and cracked the door open to see one of the schools barn owls hopping about on the floor with a missive clutched in one claw. It hooted at her, dropping the note and pecking at it, nudging it towards her. She stooped to pick it up and once in her hand, the owl hopped to the door to the corridor and shimmied its way out.

Hermione frowned down at the folded square of parchment in her hand. Her name was scrawled across the front in the Headmasters spiky, spidery hand and she could feel the thrum of a charm holding it closed and a ward, no doubt to stop anyone but she reading it. She pulled her wand out and tapped the note and it dutifully unfolded at her bidding.

 _Dear Miss Granger,_

_I request your immediate presence in the Headmasters office. The current password is 'Warm Caramel"._

_Mustn't Dally._

_Severus Snape_  
_Headmaster_  
_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Hermione blinked down at the parchment in her hand. What could the Headmaster possibly need from her? Was she in trouble?... Was there a problem with her grades? 

She rushed from the bathroom and streaked towards the Headmasters office. He had implied that it was urgent, 'immediate presence' he'd said. She arrived at the gargoyle statue in record time, concern directing her feet and speeding her path. 

"Warm Caramel" She muttered and as the gargoyle leapt aside, she careened up the stairway arriving at the Headmasters door flushed and flustered. She gathered herself quickly and knocked, though she was still somewhat breathless.

"Enter." The voice from within sent a quick shiver up her spine. She had already confessed the effect his voice had on her to the whole of the senior female population of the damned school. She opened the door and stepped into the office with the illusion of more confidence than she actually possessed.

Headmaster Snape was seated behind his elaborate mahogany desk, his fingers woven together and resting on the desktop blotter before him.

"Ah, Miss Granger." His velvet voice caressed her name. "Thank you for joining me so promptly." 

"Of course, Headmaster." She spoke softly, lowering her gaze to the rug, "Is there some problem, sir, with my NEWTS or..."

"You have nothing to fear, you are still the paragon of academia that you have always been" He smirked at her lowered head and the uncontrollable shrub that had somehow convinced her that it was her hair. He cleared his throat and stood from his desk "I'm afraid my reason for summoning you is... personal... and somewhat selfish"

He stalked around the desk and came to stop before her, towering over her... he was 'very tall and slim' after all... and 'lithe' apparently. He deliberately pitched his voice low, counting on the effect of the dark vibrations that his baritone had on her. He placed two long dexterous fingers under her chin and lifted her face to his... her warm caramel eyes took a moment to follow but he waited for them to fix on his 'black as pitch and bottomless' orbs. His thin lips with a 'cute little cupids bow' twitched up into a small smile. He saw her breath catch in her throat.

"Miss Granger." He drawled. "It has come to my attention that you may harbour some small amount of affection towards me." 

Hermiones eyes widened in alarm. He could practically hear her mind screaming 'Nonononononooooo.... arrrrgh!'

He raised one of his sculpted eyebrows and smirked down at her.

"You needn't dissolve into hysterics, Miss Granger." He said with no small amount of amusement colouring his silken tone "It has also come to my attention that, on commencement of your graduation, that affection might, in fact, be reciprocated."

Her lips parted and while she was not exactly gaping like a fish, she was definitely looking a bit like a stunned mullet.

"Who told you?" She asked in a small voice, the taint of betrayal on her tongue.

"None of your giggly cohorts said a word." He soothed her, running his knuckles softly down her cheek. "I heard it from your own mouth... your own lips..." his thumb gently skimmed over her bottom lip in emphasis. "I was in the library last night. If it makes you feel better I think that Miss Abbotts confession was much more ... humbling and I can only imagine what it would be like to have your first ever sexual experience with two boys who were more interested in each other than you... Miss Bones shocked me.... Hufflepuffs!" he said with a smile.

This did not garner the smile that he hoped for... he would have to bring out the big guns.... lessen her shame and bring them to equal footing.

He stepped back from her and let his hands fall to his sides though they felt bereft of her soft youthful skin. 

He leaned back against his desk and appraised her. She had raised her finger tips to her lip and looked blushed and bemused. Not much would be forthcoming from her vocally so he would have to fill the silence.

"I feel that seeing as my... information... was obtained somewhat covertly." He paused and sent her a contrite look. "That I should divulge a similarly embarrassing tidbit."

"That's not necessa..."

"I think it is." He interrupted her. "If I am to accomplish what I hope to in this meeting, we need to be on an equal standing... an eye for an eye, if you will."

She took a hesitant step towards him and reached out her hand, he felt the zephyr touch of her fingertips brush softly over the buttons at his chest.

"Okay." She whispered, looking up at him with those warm eyes that had entranced him so, as he had awoken in the infirmary all those months ago.

"Miss Granger... Hermione?" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded permission for the use of her first name. "Hermione, from what I overheard in the stacks, you confessed to your friends and unknowingly to myself, that you were not only enamored of... me... But also that you have thus far not had the opportunity nor inclination to venture into an intimate act with anyone... Male or female." 

She groaned and the colour in her cheeks deepened.

"My confession to you... my truth... Is that I am almost forty years old... in January in fact."

"That's certainly nothing to be embarrassed about." She said a little indignantly and he smiled a little dubiously.

"Considering I am about to pursue a young woman of nineteen... it is rather." he cleared his throat and straightened his stance "That, however was not the confession. Hermione, I have not had the opportunity nor inclination to venture into an intimate act with anyone either... Male or Female."

She actually was gaping at him now.

"How is that possible?" She breathed.

"Well," He grimaced "I can only hypothesise, but my options were limited to Deatheaters and school children for most part and I am not the type of man to venture out and spend hard earned galleons on working girls nor carouse around in discotechs." He drew his arms across his chest defensively. "The... stress... of spying contributed greatly as well. One cannot occlude for extended periods, in fear of ones life and manage to achieve an erection... I was believed... impotent... by my Deatheater counterparts. The Curciatus Curse is also not as much of a turn-on as one might imagine..." He slumped a little in his posture, curling in on himself "Also, I believe that your friends addressed the biggest elephant in the room." He pointed rather aggressively at his face.

Hermione caught his fingers before they descended back to his side.

"You must have heard... that _I_ find you handsome." She smiled up at him shyly.

"Yes, well...you also fraternise with Potter and Weasley... so, your judgment can't be trusted." He smirked gently.

She smiled at that... She smiled like the sun coming out after a storm, he even manged to elicit a little giggle.

"Hermione... it is my understanding that you are currently unattached... no longer a student at this school and have indicated some interest in my person. As such, I would like to put myself forwards as a potential suitor." His outward countenance showed none of the nervous fluttering in his stomach for which he was supremely grateful.

The bright smile still graced her face though she lowered her eyes to the flagstones for a moment, looking up at his again through her lashes. Her bottom lip caught up in her teeth and a rather coquettish expression slid over her features.

"I would like that, sir... Severus... " She breathed.

He smiled softly at her.

"You're not planning on following Victorian protocol for... wooing... are you?" She asked hesitantly, her fingers twining with his... she still had not released his hand.

His brow furrowed as he regarded her. "Victorian? I had not planned..."

A series of concurrent events unfolded then and Severus was taken off guard which was rare occurrence. It seemed that Miss Granger was A: Quite a bit stronger than she looked B: Quite a bit faster than she looked and C: Quite a bit more feisty than she looked.

Severus never got to say what he planned or not, in this case.

Hermione pulled him forwards lightening fast by their entwined hands, she pulled him downwards with the expedient measure of applying pressure to the back of his neck with her free hand and hanging off him like an anchor and she applied her lips to his with thorough effect and coverage.

While being taken off-guard was not his natural inclination, neither was inaction... or reaction in this particular instance. He was being kissed by a pretty girl. He would react appropriately... or inappropriately in this particular instance.

One of his elegant hands wound itself around the base of her skull, swallowed up in her remarkable hair. The other slipped around her waist to sit snugly in the small of her back, where he urged her closer, a tiny shuffling step at a time until she was pressed against him. Their lips and tongues were involved in sultry little dance, their teeth scraped and nibbled where permissible. They were so well occupied that it took a rather loud "Ahem!" to separate them and bring them blinkingly back to their senses and surroundings. The Headmasters office. Under the watchful eyes of dozens of sentient portraits. Some looking scandalised, others amused. Phineus Black looked positively delighted. He sent a double thumbs up at the pair as their bewildered eyes scanned past him. The 'Ahem-er' turned out to be the annoyingly twinkly Albus Dumbledore.

"As enlightening as this exchange is sure to become." He said calmly sitting back in his painted chair and knitting his fingers together over his stomach. "It would be advisable to continue it in less... voyeristic environs... hmm?"

Severus cleared his throat with a scowl at his former mentor, took firm hold of Hermiones hand and stalked quickly to the back off the office, up the stairs and through the door into his personal chambers, dragging the young woman behind him.

"Spoilsport." Dilys Derwent muttered as the door slammed closed.

Severus leaned back against the closed door and took a deep breath. He had expected to ask her on a date, not snog her for the entertainment of all and sundry. He had no time to ponder, the little Gryffindor pounced on him again.

It was funny, he'd had the upper hand when she had stepped into his office and now he was entirely on the back foot. He had not expected a nineteen year old virgin to be quite so aggressive. He was adaptable though and he would go with it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and then her thighs wrapped around his hips until she was hanging off him like a koala in a gum tree. Yes, he would most definitely go with it. 

His hands fastened themselves under her bum and he walked a little unsteadily across his chambers in the general direction of his bed. His knees eventually bumped into his mattress where he lowered her as gently as he was able onto the surface of his duvet, their faces still fused together at the mouth and once she was situated she released him and began to frantically go about trying to disrobe him. It seemed that Miss Granger was in more of a hurry to rid herself of her virginity than anticipated.

Severus was a teensey bit nervous. 

He somehow managed to tear his lips from hers. Though she did try to follow him, her head fell back when he was too far out of reach and she lay in a halo of chaotic curls panting like she had run a marathon. She looked thoroughly delectable and this made it quite a bit more terrifying. He knew that he would enjoy this no matter what but he was determined to make it exceptional for the young woman looking thoroughly debauched on his bed. He'd heard the horror stories too, he didn't want her to contribute. He quickly sorted through the catalogue of what he knew in his neatly ordered mind... Discarded what he remembered from his dads Razzle Magazines, picked out portions of the bodice rippers that his mother hid behind the dish soap, organised a plan of attack and set to it.

Hermione saw the intensity return to his deep ebony eyes and braced herself. She knew it!

His marvelous hands reached for her. He slowly began to strip each item of her clothing from her. She made to help him as he unbuttoned her jeans but stayed her hand as he growled deep in his throat in warning.

"I will do it." His deep baritone little more than a vibration in the room and that sound went straight to her core, getting her juices well and truly flowing. 

Just having him stare at her was enough to bring her to the brink, his eyes raked over each portion of skin that he uncovered and he left tingles in his wake. He had her down to her dusky pink knickers before he made any move to touch her more intimately and she realised he was giving her time to change her mind. **That** was not going to happen.

With his eyes burning into hers, he slowly sunk to his knees at the bedside. His warm hands coming up to touch her calves and then slide slowly up the outsides of her knees and thighs and up over her hips. His fingertips dipped into the elastic of her knickers and he drew them down by an infinitesimal margin before stopping and raising an eyebrow at her. She nodded emphatically and lifted her hips to allow him to draw them all the way down her legs and off over her toes.

Hermione had never been naked in front of anyone before, she was strangely okay with it. She swept her eyes over her former Headmaster though and noted the only thing she'd managed to dislodge from his buttoned up exterior was a couple of buttons on his frock coat and the first knot in his cravat... He was still in his damned teaching robes. Very poor effort, Hermione. She was lucky he was not grading her. She tried to imitate an eyebrow raise but probably only managed to look mildly surprised. He got the drift though and without so much as a change in expression his clothing was gone. 

She would wonder about that little piece of magic later. Right now though, she had a Hogwarts Headmaster to peruse. 

He was still slim and lithe. Everything was taut, lean muscle covered in ivory skin. The scars that liberally peppered his body meant nothing to her other than the badges of honour that they were. He'd made no mention of her scars. They showed that they were both brave, that they were both survivours. He had a sprinkling of dark hair across his chest and a little treasure trail leading from his navel downwards. He'd left on his underwear but the intimidating bulge in the front of made her glad that he had for now, she could always have a proper look later. 

She didn't get to see much more as he was leaning over her then, sipping from her lips and travelling down her body. His hot mouth had a devastating effect on her nipples as his lips closed around one and then the other. His sometimes sharp tongue joining in to lathe them with 'vigorous diligence'. Her fingers delved into his hair and she groaned wantonly. She knew it!

His hands were on the move again, mapping the contours of her belly, his fingertips tickling the ladder of her ribs as her stomach tensed and fluttered beneath. He traced the dip of her bellybutton and then descended into the neat thatch of hair that covered her quim. He detached his lips from her breast and looked up into her eyes again, tapping lightly on her lower lips with his pointer finger and his eyebrow once again raised. She nodded again, breathlessly this time, was he going to stop and wordlessly ask permission at every step?

The answer to that question was lost as his clever fingers accepted the invitation to enter and sunk into her very wet center. Her hips surged upwards off the bed at the contact. The penetration was brief and light as he drew the wetness from her entrance and bought it to her clit, circling the little nub with 'meticulous care' as his questing lips touched down on her skin yet again, this time in an open mouthed path down to where his fingertips played. 

She knew it! She knew he'd be good at this.

Hermione was sure her eyes had rolled to the back of her head, she was sure of it. There was no way that if she opened her mouth the speak, whatever she would say would be in any way coherent. The only sounds she were emitting were sighs and moans and yes, there was a grunt or two as well. Severus was playing her like a finely tuned instrument under the hand of a master. She felt everything in her winding tighter and tighter under his ministrations... so tight, that even the slightest quiver would snap her. The moment came when his tongue met her clit and his long fingers slid up into her channel. She shattered into a million pieces.

She heard him say something but she would never know what it was. She hadn't quite screamed but it was a close thing. All she felt was bliss and warmth and the thrumming pulse of her core as it flooded with her release. 

"Fucking hell." 

She heard that. 

"Gods, you taste so good." He rumbled huskily, as he crawled up her body, his face stopping only a breath from hers, his jet black eyes volcanic in their heat. "Let me in, Hemione. I'll be gentle, I swear." 

She nodded dumbly, her eyes dewy with feeling. Her mouth slack and her glistening lips parted.

His hips were then cradled between her thighs and he directed his painfully hard cock towards her entrance. He gazed into her liquid, warm caramel eyes and slowly pressed into her. She hissed in a breath and held it. He stopped pushing, though it was torture to hold still.

"We can stop." He grated, through gritted teeth.

"Don't you fucking dare!" She growled back.

He stared down at her for the barest moment, half buried in her tight heat. His head dropped and his lips clashed with hers and he drove forwards, sinking into her to the hilt and filling her to the brim.

Any cries were dampened by their fused lips, gasping into each others mouths. The whole world disappeared from around them. It was just this... two bodies meeting and melding for the first time in ecstasy.

Severus pulled away from the kiss and gazed down at her. She had closed her eyes, just allowed her lids to drop lightly over her caramel depths.

"Look at me." He murmured raspily.

Her eyes blinked open and locked on his. He pulled out from her heat almost all of the way and then surged back in. Her eyelids fluttered but didn't close and deep groan bubbled from her throat. He did it again and again, slow and deep, feeling every part of her. He watched her, saw the very moment the initial sting of his intrusion became pleasure. She began to rock her hips in unison with his, their combined cadence building in speed with each pass, each stroke. And still their eyes remained connected until the very last second... the very last thrust, when both threw back their heads and cried out in completion. Severus sculpted arms began to tremble as his seed filled her in wave after wave of rapture. He wouldn't collapse on her though, he still had his wits about him... barely. He fell to the side in a controlled tumble and lay gasping.

It had been over fast... but he would get better, he was sure.

"I don't think I could handle it if it got much better than that." Hermione slurred at his side.

Ah crap, he'd said that out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> You are my betas, let me know if you see any glaring errors and I'll fix :)  
> Thanks for reading. I hope it wasn't too shit.


End file.
